Conventional trolley brackets of the above-mentioned type, which are used in the industry in different types of conveyor systems, comprise two identical halves or elements which are each composed of a hanging member, for instance of plastic, and a separate pivot of metal which is mounted in a hole in the hanging member by means of a nut and a plurality of washers. The fact that the pivot and the hanging member are separate units in actual practice makes the trolley bracket expensive to manufacture, partly because of high costs of material, partly because of the labour costs involved in the assembly of the different components. An example of such trolley brackets is disclosed in U.S. patent specification No. 4262796.